Nightmares
by Brisalad
Summary: Rex is haunted by nightmares that no one cares about him. Can Dr Holiday make him see the truth? This is kind of a sequel to I'm useless Doc, so I suggest it would be good to read that first before you read this one


His Nightmare…

I'm running, running. We can't be caught. I can hear his maniacal laugh. "Oh Rex, leaving so soon? That's a pity, but aren't you forgetting something?" I turn round to see Holiday and Six tied up with roots, unable to break free. No! I run back to them but before I know it I'm knocked unconscious.

"Eurh, what's going on? Where am I?" I say as I look around and rubbing my head from the blow.

"Ah Rex, so good of you to join us." I jump to my feet, raising my fist, ready to pummel him with my giant smack hands, but nothing happens.

"What the heck? What did you do to me Van Kleiss?" I say as I hear his evil laugh.

"I've given you something special Rex, it allows your nanites to deactivate, sadly only temporarily, but I don't think I'll need more than five hours with you." He cackles and steps closer to me, circling me. "How does it feel Rex to have no idea who you are? Who is your family? Did they love you? Did they care about you? Or were you just their lab rat? Their own son used to plant these nanites. Shameful isn't it?" I put my hands to my ears, trying to block his taunting voice, which is tormenting me, every word sliced into my heart, trying to rip it out.

"BE QUIET, BE QUEIT!" Van Kleiss shakes his head.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? Your own brother didn't care about you. After 5 years away the first thing he comes looking for is a nanite, not his younger brother." My knees buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground with a thump, _'No that's not true! Caesar cares, doesn't he? What about the time when…?'_

"Poor Rex he can't take the truth. Trying to make excuses for Caesar? Don't bother, he was always like that; but you wouldn't know would you? You have no memory of anything. The only memory you do have is the life you started at Providence. Tell me Rex does the two people you got to know, actually care about you? Will they come to save you for who you are? Or will they save you because of your abilities?"

"BE QUIET! You know nothing about Six and Holiday!" Van Kleiss walks away from him with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh on the contrary, you know nothing about them!" I get to my feet to wipe that smirk off of his face, powers or no powers, I can still give him something to agonise about! "Rex I'm only saying the truth, if you don't believe me, then why don't we conduct an experiment? Your parents were scientists anyway, so I'm sure it's in your blood to find out things using experiments." I stop in my tracks, what experiment?

"What kind of sick experiment do you have in mind Van Kleiss?" He disappears behind one of the doors. "Hey where are you going, coward?" As soon as I said that I hear something growling behind me, I turn around to see a giant tiger EVO stepping closer and closer to me, I back away slowly, then he jumps and I sprint away, there's no place to hide! Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! As I run around this field I see a figure, no wait two figures. I squint my eyes and see, Six and Holiday? What in the world are they doing here? I shout to them, "Man am I glad to see you guys!" They don't reply and I see why, there's another EVO, I look behind me to see the EVO still chasing me. Suddenly I hear a gunshot that stops both EVOs from advancing any closer to the three of us. I look and see Holiday with a gun, well thank God someone is armed, I wonder what happened to Six's swords? I step closer to the pair.

"Rex stay back!" I stop in mid-stride with a frown on my face. "I only have one bullet left and I can either kill the EVO right next to Six or right next to you." I look and see that she's right, both EVOs aren't advancing any closer because of the bullet shot, but they will in a minute when they realise it's safe to attack, and either they get Six or me. Understanding falls upon me. She's going to have to choose between me or Six to save, the other poor soul will be gone. No, no, no this can't be happening. This must be Van Kleiss' evil experiment. I look at Holiday's face, it's set in a determined way, as if she's already made up her mind.

"Doc, there must be another way!" I pleaded.

"There is no other way." She replies stonily. My eyes start to water, who… who is she going to choose? I look at her once more and I can see it written her hard eyes who she has already chosen. The EVOs advance closer, 1 bullet fired… and the EVO next to Six is on the ground, I look behind me and see the EVO getting closer, I try to run but for some reason I can't move! I'm stuck still.

"Doc help me!" She gives me her back and her next words make me freeze,

"You're on your own. You're no use to me, if you don't have your powers, you mean nothing to me. All you are is a tool, now you aren't even that. No wonder why everyone left you." She walks off and picks up the unconscious Six and never looks back. Leaving me with a broken heart, and in a shivering wreck, it's true, no one cares, I'm nothing, no one. Just an object to those who know me. The EVO jumps on me and takes a bite out of my side.

"AHHHHHHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" I'm overwhelmed with pain, searing agony, but I don't know what hurts more, my physical pain combined with my emotional, mental pain. The last things I hear before everything goes black is the cackle of Van Kleiss,

"I told you Rex, no one cares…"

Reality…

I wake up with a massive shout "NO!" I'm drenched in cold sweat, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath, but can't I feel a stabbing pain and look down to see blood on my covers and stuck to my T-shirt. What the…? I feel someone shacking my shoulder, in the distance calling my name. A few seconds later and I can make out what the person is saying to me.

"Rex… Rex….Rex… can you hear me? You're going to be alright. It was just a nightmare, calm down, it's over now." Dr holiday tries comforting the scared teen, 'Does he have these nightmares often? This is the second time tonight he's woken up with one.'

I'm still screaming, I don't what from, is it my nightmare or is it the throbbing at my side. Slowly I stop screaming and look down at my covers again but I see no blood, it's all clean not a speck of blood to be seen. Vaguely I become aware its Dr Holiday's hand on my shoulder and her other hand on my back supporting me as if worried I'll end up falling off my bed.

"Are you alright now?" I don't answer, I can't. How can I be after that nightmare?

_'__I'm glad Rex has stopped screaming, but he's still shaking that nightmare must have been a lot worse than the one before.'_

I move away from her, but wincing as I feel a dull ache on my stomach, I hope I didn't reopen the stitch. No I don't think I have, otherwise I would have seen blood. Holiday still holds onto me for some reason, doesn't she get the message that I want her to leave me alone? Curse Bobo for locking us up in here in the first place. "I'm ok Doc." She raises an eyebrow at me and lets her hand holding my back go, but doesn't remove her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't sound or look ok to me. And you also were about to fall off the bed." My face turns bright crimson, well that explains why she was holding me, she thinks I'm going to fall off again, how embarrassing!

"N…no I'm fine." She reluctantly takes her hand off my shoulder _'I want to help him, I really do, but after him shrugging me off just before he went to sleep, I don't know if he wants me involved.' _She examines the boy up and down, she moves closer to him, but he ends up shifting away from her, but winces while doing so, '_that's weird, why is he moving away from me? Did his nightmare have something to do with me? And why is he wincing, his wound should be recovering.'_

"Rex tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I? You don't care!" She frowns trying to mask her hurt, her eyebrows knitted with concern, 'ok I must find out what was this nightmare about.'

"Rex, of course I care, where did you get that from?"

"Oh yeh and that's why you preferred to save Six instead of me! And that's why you said I mean nothing to you! Yeh very caring!" I gives her my back. She looks at him in bewilderment, 'what in the world is he on about? … wait this must be from his nightmare, he had a nightmare about me?'

"Rex I'm sorry for what I did in your nightmare." I turn around to face her with my mouth open, oh man I didn't just tell her that did I?

"Did I just say that aloud?" She nods, she wears a concerned expression, but I know her better than that. I hurt her, very badly. "Doc… I'm …I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" She doesn't respond and I see her eyes looking me up and down, as if examining me, I suddenly feel self-conscious and pull the covers closer to me. Her eyes stop looking me and down and it rests on my face.

"Rex tell me about your nightmare." I look down onto my lap, I don't want to remember it, I just want to forget, but I can't hurt Dr Holiday again, can I? I sigh and tell her every single detail of my nightmare, but I come to a stop about what Dr Holiday said, minutes tick by in silence, it's as if she knows there's more to it, I take a deep breath and tell her thee last bit. I don't look at her in the eye, the whole time I was staring at my lap, hoping for a black hole to swallow me up. My eyes getting moist, but I'm determined not to cry in front of her, determined not to show her how much my nightmare hurt me. For several seconds nothing happens, but then Holiday gets up from her chair and sits on my bed, beside me, one arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry." I look up at her,

"Why are you sorry? It's just a dumb nightmare!"

"Yes but this nightmare has been plucked from your subconscious, you must have been feeling like this for a long time, and I've been harsh on you. I'm so very sorry. I want you to know I truly care about you and you mean a lot to me. I will never EVER say or do such a thing."

"Thanks Doc, sorry I've been such a child, having nightmares about nothing."

"This is not nothing! And Rex even if you don't think you are, but you are still a child, you've still got a while until you become an adult."

"Yeh ok Doc. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep, hopefully no more nightmares." She nods at me and gets up from my bed and sits down on the chair, I slide down to lie down, but wince when I feel pain at my side, hopefully Holiday didn't see that.

"What's wrong Rex?" She wrinkles her forehead into a frown. So much for my wishful thinking.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." Pulling the cover up to my chin. But no can do, Holiday gets up and pulls down the cover. "Hey Doc!" She ignores me and pulls up my T-shirt, to reveal a very red scar.

"Rex, this looks infected."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, at the moment I can only put some cream, but once we're out of here I will give you some antibiotics. " She reaches down to the first aid kit she brought with her and applies some to my scar, she gently rubs the cream into the skin in circles. "Hopefully that will cool down, and it won't be as painful now. Try to get some sleep now." She pulls down my shirt and wraps the cover around me. "Goodnight."

"Thanks Doc. Goodnight."

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading. Sorry this is really bad :)**


End file.
